ROLLING GIRL
by Nakama NaLu22
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Lucy berada di tengah kematian yang menyakitkan dan siapa saja yang ia sakiti selama ini / warning:gaje oot abal2an
1. Chapter 1

**ROLLING GIRL**

Levy's P.O.V

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku setelah lama aku tidur ya,mungkin bisa di bilang tidur malam yang cukup nyenyak.

'Mau ngapain,ya? Masih males jalan nih.' Gumam ku

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'brakk' di depan pintu kamaraku. Saat aku membukanya ternyata hanyalah Gajeel yang sedang menendang pintuku.

"Hei,Levy bangunlah kamu sudah terlambat sekolah!" Sahut Gajeel dengan kerasnya.

"Ehhh…..masa,sih perasaan baru jam 05.00 pagi."

"Beneran gue ngakk boong!"

Aku melihat ke jam weker –ku dan ternyata benar sudah jam 07.00! aku pun bergegas ke luar sambil memakan rotiku di jalan. Saat aku memasuki ruangan ternyata Gildarts-Sensei sudah berada di kelas. Detak jantungku seperti ingin copot karena jika Sensei melihat ada murid yang telat maka dia akan menghukumnya dengan hukuman yang berat hiiii…membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri.

"O-ohaiyo Se-sensei maaf aku terlambat."

"Tak apalah jangan khawatir aku juga akan memulai pelajarannya."

"Oke,saya akan lanjutkan."

Saat aku memerhatikan Sensei aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Lu-chan. Aku melihatnya seperti orang stress. Mukanya pucat,rambutnya berantakan dan bahkan dia tidak memakai kunciran rambut kesukaannya itu.

"Lu-chan kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh..Levy-chan. Iya aku baik-baik saja kok." Dengan senyuman ragu dia menjawab."

Lucy P.O.V

Aku menatap Levy dengan tatapan yang penuh ragu.

"Oke,saya sudah selesai menjelaskannya,nah Sensei punya soal untuk kalian. Siapa yang mau menjawabnya?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu aku mengajukan tanganku

"Oke, Mrs. Heartfillia kau boleh menjawabnya di papan tulis."

Saat aku berjalan menuju papan tulis kepalaku mulai pusing. Dan akhirnya aku jatuh pingsan.


	2. KEBENARAN TENTANG LUCY

**ROLLING GIRL**

**CHAPTER 2**

….

LUCY P.O.V

"Lucy,bangunlah!" terdengarku suara yang manis dan lembut dalam kepalaku.

Lalu suara itu berdegegung lagi di kepalaku.

"Lucy,bangunlah." Saat aku menyadarinya itu adalah Levy-chan. Lalu aku bertanya kepada Levy.

"Ke-kenapa aku disini?"

"Kamu pingsan saat di kelas Lu-chan."

"E-eh bernarkah itu?"

"Iya."

Lalu aku bergumam dan memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini 'B-agaimana ini jika dia tahu apa kejadian sesungguhnya dia akan membenciku selamanya! Kalau aku tidak kasih tau dia nanti marah,deh. Gimana,ya?'

"Lu-chan kamu kenapa?"

Lalu aku menatapnya dan berkata

"Le-levy a-aku….."

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya…..mempunyai penyakit yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan."

Aku melihat Levy dengan muka yang berkaca-kaca. Lalu tiba-tiba…. Bam! Suara pintu keras mendobrak. Ternyata itu adalah Lisanna!

"Lucy! Jangan pernah kamu dekati Natsu-sama!"

"Tunggu-tunggu.. apa yang Lucy lakukan kepada Natsu?" Tanya Levy dengan bingung.

"Dasar penghianat! Jalang! Bego!."

"Jangan katakana kepada Lucy begitu!"

"M-memangnya aku mengatakan apa kepada Natsu?"

"Gara-gara kamu Natsu-sama pergi dari sekolah ini!"

"S-sebenarnya ada apa ini Lu-chan?"

Aku terdiam dengan hadapan mata dari Levy yang menyakitiku. Sebenarnya sudah 2 tahun sejak kepergian Natsu dari sekolah ini dan sebenarnya akulah yang menyakitinya selama ini aku hanya mendiamkan Natsu dan tidak memperdulikannya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah.

"Levy…" Lidah ku terpotong saat Levy mulai berkata dengan muka yang berkaca-kaca.

"Lu-chan aku tahu selama ini kamu bohong kepadaku terhadap masalah ini,tapi mohon beri tahulah kepadaku!" tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku menjawab pertanyaan Levy.

"Levy s-sebenarnya..aku mengatakan kepadanya kebenarannya aku berkata bahwa aku akan mati. Setelah selama ini juga aku jarang berbicara kepadanya. Akhirnya dia meninggalkan sekolah ini dan…." Sebelum aku melanjutkan pembicaraan ku Lisanna menarik rambutku.

Gup…

"Jangan berminta maaf kepada Levy..kamu sendiri yang seharusnya salah!" dia meneriakiku dengan nada marah.

**OOT MAAF DI UPLOADNYA KELAMAAN LAGI SEKOLAH**

**ANYWAY REVIEW YAH HEHE…**


	3. while we were still kids

**Udah part 3 nih yosh lagi libur..**

**Bikin fanfic yang banyak deh!**

**SAFE AND SOUND**

**FLASHBACK**

"Mmm..Lucy janjilah kepadaku bahwa kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku,ya!" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia 7 tahun.

"Oke,tapi kamu harus inget aku ya!" kata gadis berambut blonde itu.

11 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

NATSU P.O.V

Sudah lama aku tidak ke gedung peninggalan ayahku ini. Aku harap ayahku akan senang jika aku membeli gedung ini. Saat aku melihat-lihat aku melihat ada gadis pirang keemasan yang sedang menangis di luar gedung ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-ayahku d-dan ib-u ku m-meninggal. *sniff*"

"Kamu ingin aku temani?"

"B-baiklah tapi ibuku tidak membolehkanku untuk berbicara dengan orang asing *sniff*."

"Taka pa aku baik kok hehe." Kataku sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut pirang keemasannya itu.

"Na-namamu s-siapa?" tanyanya dengan perasaan gugup.

"Namaku Natsu. Cukup N-A-T-S-U ok!"

"Namaku Lucy."

Saat aku tersenyum kepadanya aku terpukau dengan kecantikannya. Aku jadi teringat oleh temanku yang sudah lama hilang dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Saat itu aku teringat bahwa dialah temanku sesungguhnya. 'd-dia adalah l-lucy heartfillia!' teriak di dalam hatiku.

"L-lu-ce?"

"Iya cuman bilang lucy itu saja kok namaku."

"L-luce…..akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu." Dengan nafas yang melegakan aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan kencang.

"Eh? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Lalu aku memeluknya dengan erat seperti aku tidak akan membiarkannya lepas dari pelukan eratku aku pun menangis serentak dengan pelukanku yang sangat kencang.

LUCY P.O.V

Aku merasakan pelukan yang hangatnya itu. Saat dia memelukku seperti rasanya aku ingin terbang ke angkasa bersam dengan bintang-bintang di langit. Natsu membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku. 'jangan pernah kamu meninggalkan aku lagi. Oke.' Lalu aku hanya menjawabnya dengan kata halus 'b-baiklah' setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya aku teringat. Dia adalah sahabatku yang kutinggalkan sendirian.

"N-natsu k-kau adalah anak itu." Rengenku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Akhirnya kamu mengingatku….Luce.." jawabnya dengan lembut.

Saat matahari tenggelam di sebelah barat aku merasakan bibirnya yang hangat telah menyentuhku dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis yang lebih muda dariku. Rambutnya bewarna biru langit.

"Natsu-san kalo mau kemana-mana bilang dong!"

"Hehe,,iya-iya maaf."

"eh natsu-san pulang yuk"

"i-iya"

END OF FLASHBACK

Aku menatap Lisanna dengan muka yang berkaca-kaca. Dia menarik rambutku lalu memotong rambutku!

"LISANNA! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!"

"AKU AKAN MENGHAPUS PENDERITAAN NATSU-SAMAA!"

"L-levy tolong aku!"

Lalu aku melihatnya dengan mukanya yang mulai menangis dengan tangis yang hebat. Lalu dia berkata

'maafkan aku lu-cy'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**OOT YAH? MAAF,YA HEHE…**


End file.
